


Time,

by chocolafied



Series: and so we can relax [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen, OTP Feels, Tissue Warning, chocolafied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolafied/pseuds/chocolafied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something so treasured and held now fading away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time,

Time was something Ezio found hard to grasp until he started his family with Sofia.

Things were actually calming down now.

Calm; a word that hasn’t had any effect on him in years.

He could breathe without worrying about someone sneaking up behind him.

The sun seemed to kiss his skin now instead of burning it now.

He had a reason to smile genuinely and not worry.

Sofia.

She had given him a second chance at a normal life and welcomed him into her arms lovingly. And with her red hair and green eyes glittering in the sunlight, his wife was the perfect representation of an angel.

Pure and innocent; wise but kind; strict but forgiving.

She was all of these. He made sure to hold her in his arms as tightly as he could when she looked distressed, graze her temple and lips with kisses when she needed them.

Dancing with no music playing was a frequent surprise he looked forward to giving her when everything was quiet in the wee hours of the earling mornings. They fit together perfectly as he hummed some broken tune that she would giggle lightly at while he twirled her.

His life was now perfect.

Flavia and Marcello were enough proof of this. Their two loving children were as warm as she was.

He couldn’t be happier.

The burning in his chest increased each day as he coughed and shut himself inside his study to write. Write what?

He didn’t know.

Time was slipping by him. He knew this all too well as he felt the sand slipping out of his hands.

Time; he was finally enjoying it.

And it was running out.

Oh...so slowly. But it was slipping away.

He knew this as the pain in his chest was the worst it ever was. Clutching his chest and staring Death in the eye as he walked off without a care in the word.

Get some rest…

It was now that the final grains were falling.

He looked to the two most important women in his life. The smiles on their faces made everything brighter as his eyes closed and the world tilted.

Ezio couldn’t bring himself to regret anything he did at that moment.

The mask then shattered on the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually close to tears when writing this and listening to "Gone Away" by SafetySuit. These two...I swear ;-;


End file.
